


gaye

by AdmiralHerondale



Category: Akira (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, i cant be fucked writing the rest of the names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmiralHerondale/pseuds/AdmiralHerondale
Summary: g ay s





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 4 alis i luve u

canada test and yamaha stand in circle  
they r have secx  
gaygaygay

kaisuke sit on flore  
he kaisucc

"mblergh"

ectoplasm evrwher

"kaori cleen ths"

no go fuck yourself you're the reason we have fucking feminism you think im gonna do this shit for you no fuck off you made a fucking mess you little piece of shit so you clean it the fuck up you think im your fucking maid i dont give a god fucking goat tit if im a slave you can clean your own goddamn nasty ass floors i am not touching this ok fuck you an fuck all of your boyfriends okay you know women historically werent even allowed to fucking touch this shit you're supposed to have a special fuckign servant to clean this for you and wipe your fucking pissy ass tiny dick god fucking fuck off you absolute slag


	2. Chapter 2

https://i.gyazo.com/6e517992fd75fdb0c4b4fc9aca84faaf.png


End file.
